


When It Rains

by LoganNovotny



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang doesnt exist, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Im missing a lot, M/M, Multi, Slow updates (sorry), Yaoi, very slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganNovotny/pseuds/LoganNovotny
Summary: Alternate Avatar the last Airbender universe, aang doesnt exist and the last airbender; the avatar Rain (OMC) is the only hope the world has, but what happens when he meets the fireLord and said firelord is in the middle of raising a young zuko?I really suck at summaries but whatever, Rain in short meets zuko as a kid and zuko is never the bitter honor seeking adult he turns out to be in book 1 of avatar the last Airbender.





	1. The Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for checking out this work, I'm going to try to upload at least once a week but I'm not good at keeping up with this kind of fanfiction with a lot of chapters. So yeah, I hope you like the story!

     He was looking at the Palace from the high rocks surrounding the village, looking for all the world the most beautiful creature in existence, funny how no one noticed he was there. Impossibly long, his pure white hair that reached down to his knees, soft ice blue eyes, high cheekbones, a strong jaw, long and thick eyelashes, delicate nose, soft and pink lips and silky white skin. Standing at 6'7 he was a sight to behold, a regal sight indeed.  
     Looking at the royal palace, he watched, and he then was engulfed in air and he disappeared. He next appeared at the entrance to the palace, the guards on duty ran and surrounded him. "Who are you and how did you get here?!" A guard shouted.  
     "Hello, I'm Rain and I'm the Avatar. I'm here to speak with the firelord." Rain stated simply and calmly, with a gentle smile. The guards looked baffled some with their jaws on the floor, eyes wide and searching. Taking in the sight of this "Avatar", he looked the part, with his appearance and his entrance. "Alright "Avatar" we'll take you to the firelord, but don't expect to come back out, haha." The guards figured that they'd let the firelord deal with this.


	2. Chapter 2; Enter Firelord Ozai and his........eavesdropping son?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain speaks with the firelord and meets zuko

    "Who is this?" Ozai irritatingly asked as Rain and his guards approached his spot on the throne, "Hello, I'm Rain the avatar, I wanted to talk to you" Rain calmly states as the guards turn to leave. Ozai bursts out laughing at the newcomer "And why would the avatar come here of all places? Are you here to die?" He asks with a threatening smile, rain smiles "No, I just came to talk, will you hear me out?".

    As the firelord contemplates his request Rains attention is brought to a side entrance on the left, peeking around the corner is a boy that is around the same age he was when he left the airtemple. The boy, who rain assumes is the firelords son, jerkes back around the corner when rain notices him, making rain want to laugh, the boy pokes back around the corner and rain smiles and cocks his head to the side. The boys eyes widened and his face turns pink, which does make rain laugh softly, Ozai not being the wiser, finally makes a decision. "I will hear what you have to say but you will die after I hear your words"

Rain draws his attention back to the firelord and begins not caring that the man in front of him is planning to kill him "I have come here to tell you I will be on roku island waiting for you to fight me, I came here to tell you myself so you can let the fire nation know that we fight and one of us will be the winner. The one that wins takes over the fire nation, if the loser is still alive then he has no say in how the winner proceeds with anything." As he finishes Ozai starts to stand looking furious, thrusting flames around him getting bigger and lapping at his feet.

Rain, having said all he wanted to say, turns to leave catching a glance of the boy as he does, Ozai starts to attack him but before the hot flickering of red touches him he disappears in another sphere of wind softly smiling all the way, mind going back to the back haired boy he caught sight of eavesdropping on his and his father's conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry it's short my head starts to hurt if I write for too long


End file.
